Moustiques!
by Kurohaane
Summary: Voilà ce qui arrive quand, pendant une sortie scolaire, Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvent dans des lits voisins.


Naruto se réveilla soudainement. Il grogna en entendant le faible vrombissement (qu'on sentait pourtant distinctement, vu le silence qui régnait dans la pièce à cette heure là de la nuit) qui lui était maintenant familier: les moustiques. Il y en avait deux, semblait il. Le blondinet grimaça et attrapa son oreiller. Il plissa les yeux et écouta. Le bruit des insectes se rapprochait dangereusement. Quand le jeune homme sentit qu'ils étaient assez près, il donna un violent coup dans l'air, accompagné d'un rugissement presque animal. Il toucha quelque chose. Mais pas ce qu'il espérait, bien loin de là. Il avait touché un des jeunes qui dormait dans le même dortoir que lui. Son voisin de lit, plus précisément. Le terrible Uchiha Sasuke.

Celui ci se dressa dans son lit, tel un zombie, et tourna lentement la tête vers un Naruto presque effrayé.

'… Hn.' Fut pourtant sa seule parole. Naruto sembla prendre peur et murmura un 'T-Teme !' angoissé. Sasuke, quand a lui, attrapa violemment le blond par les cheveux et cogna sa tête contre le lit.

« Que me vaut l'honneur d'être réveillé en pleine nuit de la sorte ? » Grogna-t-il en se frottant les yeux, tandis que l'autre saignait jusqu'à la mort sur son lit.

« … Moustique » Marmonna le jeune Uzumaki en se frottant les yeux et essuyant son nez.

« … Hmpf, retourne ronfler et t'avises plus de me réveiller pendant la nuit… Tu risques de le regretter, amèrement. » Siffla le garçon aux cheveux noirs en plongeant sa tête dans son oreiller pour tenter de se rendormir.

~~TimeSkip : deux heures~~

Il était quatre heures du matin. Sasuke Uchiha ne semblait absolument pas réussir à s'endormir. Il avait relevé son coussin, l'appuyant ainsi sur le mur derrière lui, et écoutait de la musique, son casque vissé sur la tête depuis à peu près une demi-heure. Le jeune homme se surprit à observer Naruto Uzumaki dormir profondément. Le blondinet ronflait légèrement, un filait de salive s'écoulant de sa bouche sur son propre oreiller.

« … Quelle horreur, pensa l'autre, Même quand il dort il arrive à me dégouter. »

Pourtant, Sasuke avait remarqué que, depuis quelques temps, il passait le plus clair de son temps à penser à l'autre jeune homme, à le regarder secrètement pendant les cours et même à parfois rêver de lui. Cela avait commencé à lui faire peur, et il avait décidé d'en parler à son frère, Itachi Uchiha. Celui ci, à sa première réaction, avait explosé de rire – il ne s'était pas arrêté jusqu'à ce que son petit frère lui donne un violent coup de pied là-où-ça-fait-mal avec un « Hn » dédaigneux. On aurait presque pu voir l'aura noire et malfaisante d'un Démon émaner du jeune homme à ce moment là. Bref. –

C'est à partir de là qu'il eut la Grande Discussion avec Itachi, l'éternelle Discussion sur le sujet de la sexualité. Ce débat avait d'ailleurs énormément embarrassé notre Sasuke qui n'en avait plus jamais parlé. Etait-il donc… homosexuel ? Alors qu'il avait une horde de fangirl à ses pieds tous les jours, au Lycée ? Etrange…

~~Timeskip : une demi heure~~

Naruto Uzumaki se réveilla en sursaut en sentant une présence autour de lui. Il ouvrit les deux yeux et en vit deux autres, tout près de son visage, qui l'observaient intensément. Le Blondinet voulut hurler mais une main pâle se plaqua sur sa bouche, réduisant le cri à un misérable 'Hmmmmff' de biche apeurée, le bruit le moins masculin au monde. Bref.

Sasuke plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Naruto en plissant les yeux. Il grogna intérieurement, se maudissant d'avoir réveillé l'autre tandis qu'il essayait de voir ce qui pourrait lui plaire chez le blondinet. Le jeune Uchiha s'approcha de l'oreille du Blond et murmura, d'une vois presque glauque, une menace violente s'il hurlait quand il retirerait sa main. Ce qu'il fit, et sourit doucement –dans le noir, personne ne le remarqua, heureusement, ou ça aurait été dans le Journal de l'Ecole– quand Naruto ne dit rien. Son sourire, en tout cas, se tourna en grimace d'horreur quand l'autre, à moitié endormit, passa un bras autour de son cou et l'attira contre son torse en ronflant légèrement.

« … Il se rendort vite, cet idiot. » Pensa Sasuke qui, coincé sous le bras du Blondinet, ne pouvait que soupirer et attendre que l'autre bouge.

Il resta là pendant cinq minutes, à faire la moue, quand il réalisa ce qui lui arrivait : lui, Sasuke Uchiha, était presque blotti dans les bras de Naruto Uzumaki. Le jeune homme rougit à cette pensée, et sa bouche s'ouvrit en forme de 'o' choqué. Il ne pouvait pas bouger cela pourrait réveiller le blond et Sasuke ne voulait pas avoir à affronter la honte ultime d'être retrouvé dans les bras du garçon qui était censé être son ennemi.

Il pouvait en fait sentir chaque battement de son cœur, chaque inspiration et chaque expiration du blond, le moindre mouvement de ses muscles –qui semblaient, étrangement, assez développés– et, bientôt, chaque murmure que Naruto soufflait dans son sommeil.

« Teme… Sasukeeeeee– » fûrent les premières paroles, le 'e' du prénom de Sasuke rallongé par la longue expiration du blondinet. S'en suivirent une série de mots indescriptibles –probablement en langue inventée –, mais ce qui choqua le plus le jeune homme réveillé fut le « Sasu– [un autre grognement] … –t'aime … [Et un sifflement] »

Le jeune Uchiha en resta bouche bée. Avait–il bien entendu ? Le jeune homme rougit –encore une fois– et tenta de se débattre un peu pour réfléchir sans être constamment dérangé par un grognement ou un petit mouvement particulièrement rageant. Il réussit –enfin– à se libérer, et retourna dans son lit en tremblant. Ces tremblements le choquèrent, en fait. Avait–il été intimidé par l'aveu de Naruto ? Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un rêve, et probablement une stupide vision. Ou alors il avait mal entendu, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait –espérait. Il fallait d'abord aviser.

Pendant une demi heure environ, Sasuke resta assis sur son lit, en tailleur, serrant son oreiller contre son torse. Il faisait la moue sans le réaliser, tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Naruto avait distinctement dit les trois mots. 'Sasuke' et 't'aime'. Ca voulait dire que Naruto– Le jeune garçon ne voulait même pas y penser. Peut être que ça voulait dire autre chose, après tout. –Même si le jeune Uchiha n'en espérait pas moins, enfin il souhait intérieurement que ce soit la vérité. –

~~Timeskip : un jour~~

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Naruto de rester éveillé toute la nuit, pensant à son cher Sasuke. Il roulait dans son lit en grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles, mêlées à des insultes et des petits cris de rage. Bien sur, comme tout le monde doit s'y attendre, Sasuke se réveilla bientôt. Il se leva doucement, sans que le blond ne l'entende, et s'assit à côté du lit de l'autre jeune homme pour écouter ce qu'il disait.

« Sasukee– [Un ou deux mots indiscernables] Bâtard, arrg, pourquoi lui pourquoi lui pourquoi luiiiiiii [Un autre grognement] et pas une jolie fille–– » Et ça continuait comme ça. Des grognements et mots étouffés, des insultes, des cris de désespoirs, etc.

Le garçon assis par terre en était sur maintenant. De ce qu'il avait espéré hier soir. Il se leva et tapota l'épaule de Naruto, d'une main plus tremblante qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Celui ci leva la tête et rougit, avant de froncer le nez en demandant ce que Sasuke faisait là, à l'observer, au milieu de la nuit.

« Naruto… murmura Sasuke en tremblant, je t'ai entendu hier soir aussi. » Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit en regardant le sol, agrippant les draps du lit de Naruto de ses mains pâles et moites.

Le blondinet ouvrit la bouche en grand et hurla presque un violent « ALORS C'ETAIT TOI HIER SOIR ?! »

Il se fit de nouveau plaquer une main sur la bouche et Sasuke lui lança un regard furibond. Il marmonna une excuse en repoussant ladite main et en s'essuyant la bouche, le visage rougi.

« Je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi je parle de toi dans mon sommeil, hm ? C'est simple, je t'aime. » Dit Naruto en souriant gauchement, une main plaquée derrière le crâne.

Sasuke rougit et sursauta « Ne dis pas quelque chose comme ça aussi facilement ! Tu me fais une blague… »

Le blondinet sourit encore plus largement « Pourquoi je te ferais une blague ? chuchota-t-il en entendant quelqu'un d'autre remuer dans le dortoir, C'est juste la vérité. »

Ayant formulé clairement et simplement ses sentiments, il passa son bras nu derrière la nuque de l'autre garçon –qui était extrêmement rouge et agité, à présent– et l'attira contre lui, pressant ses lèvres chaudes contre celles de celui qu'il aimait. Sasuke se sentit tout de suite fondre et sembla se perdre dans le baiser, qui était mouillé et chaud, et pressa son torse contre celui de Naruto, entourant le dos de ce dernier de ses deux bras pâles –qui ne tremblaient plus à présent–. Bientôt, il sentit la langue du jeune Uzumaki presser contre ses dents, et il entrouvrit les lèvres, un peu hésitant au début, pour la laisser rejoindre sa consoeur dans une valse endiablée, bataille pour la dominance qui fut gagnée par le blondinet. Ils se séparèrent en haletant doucement, mais se reconnectèrent de la même façon quelques secondes après, attirés comme des aimants. Les deux corps, chauds et frétillants, semblèrent se fondre en une seule même masse, les quatre mains glissaient le long de la peau rougie et en manque d'attention, les deux bouches se pressaient sur celle ci, laissant traces rouges ou hématomes peu profonds.

« Naruto, murmura Sasuke, Naruto… Je t'aime » Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux et expira doucement, s'en suivit un faible gémissement et d'une inspiration profonde. Naruto releva la tête –il était occupé à placer une multitude de suçons sur le cou et le torse de son petit ami– et pressa son front contre le sien. Sa réponse fut tout aussi sentimentale, et les deux tourtereaux passèrent le reste de la nuit à se _câliner_ –hum– amoureusement, dans le lit du blondinet.


End file.
